


Hit me with that pole like object!

by Oofthisisabadidea



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Nanahoshi Ren, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, innocent Ren, top Asahi Nayuta, tsundere nayuta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oofthisisabadidea/pseuds/Oofthisisabadidea
Summary: Nayuta becomes worried when he realizes Ren hasn't made any sexual advances towards him, turns out he's just too innocent too think of those kinds of things... or is he?
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Hit me with that pole like object!

For the gazillionth time Ren and Nayuta where snuggling on the couch having their weekly movie night. Of course most of these movie nights where just sentai marathons, owing to the fact that Nayuta would always let Ren pick. Seeing Ren’s happy face was way better than any movie he could have picked anyways. But there was one tiny problem. Usually Nayuta could never complain, as long as he was getting to spend snuggling on the couch with Ren, but that's all it was! Ren hadn’t made any advances towards Nayuta, other than kissing him on the cheek and snuggling with him from time to time, since they had started dating. The only times they ever even kissed on the mouth was when Nayuta himself initiated it, and even then Ren always kept it a quick peck and never gave time for Nayuta to put his tongue in. Nayuta had meant to say something about it for the longest time, but he had always refrained for some reason, worried that Ren might be disgusted. He reasoned that maybe Ren just was waiting for marriage, but they should at least be able to make out then right? It was driving Nayuta crazy not knowing why Ren didn’t seem to want to get closer to him. With all these worries flying around Nayutas head, he hadn't even realized that the credits were rolling and that the movie had already ended.

Ren sluggishly stood up, pulling himself away from Nayuta and rubbing his tired eyes. “That was so cool…” he mumbled, mostly to himself. He was at least somewhat aware that Nayuta didn’t enjoy the movies as much as he did, but he still appreciated his company while watching. He turned to smile and thank nayuta for letting him pick the movie as usual, but this time he was met with a scowl. “Nayuta-kun...what's wrong?” he asked tentatively. 

Nayutas scowl hardened and he reached out for Ren's hand, which he gave to him quickly. Ren quickly sat back on the couch next to him, squeezing his hand and making eye contact with a worried face. After of while of sitting there Nayuta finally started with a frown, “Ren, why don't you seem interested in having sex with me, even though we’ve been dating for months already?”

The other boy suddenly laughed, startling Nayuta. A million thoughts of what he possibly could have said to make him laugh were running through his head at once. 

“Nayuta-kun, do you not know men can’t have babies?” He giggled and shook his head. Suddenly it clicked, of course Ren wouldn’t try to initiate anything like sex, he probably hadn’t even ever thought about something like that. Nayuta was starting to feel like an idiot for not thinking of that sooner, it seemed so obvious now.

“There's other reasons to have sex than just to have babies,” Nayuta informed and Ren’s head snapped up, “It solidifies a relationship, and can cause a sense of connection between two people.” he continued as Ren stared in awe, drinking up this new information. “Also it just feels really good.” He ended with a laugh. 

The blue haired vocalist looked to the side and brought his finger to his chin in thought. “So how do two men do it?” he suddenly implored with great enthusiasm. Nayuta averted eye contact, suddenly feeling guilty. 

“God is this what it feels like to be a predator?” he thought to himself. He had just ruined Ren’s childish yet pure perception of sex, and now it almost felt as if he was pressuring him into wanting to do it with him. “You know what, nevermind. People can have a perfectly good relationship without sex, so I don't want to pressure you into doing this.” Nayuta quickly dismissed to topic. 

“I thought you said it creates a connection between the two people though...I want to have a connection with Nayuta-kun…” Ren pouted but Nayuta just shook his head again. He didn’t want Ren to think he had to do this, but it was a bit too late with what he had already said. He needed to clear this up. 

“I was joking.” He deadpanned as the other stared intently at his face, trying to figure out exactly what he was thinking. He ended up giving up pretty quickly once he realized he was still tired from the movie marathon they had just finished. 

“Well, I guess if you say so…” He sighed as Nayuta stood up and led him to his room so he could get a good nights sleep on the bed instead of the uncomfortable sofa. Even long after Nayuta had fallen asleep Ren sat there with only five words on his mind.

“A connection between two people…” He mumbled to himself.

\---

“How to do it between two men?” Ren typed into his search bar. Even after he had left Nayutas house the day before, his words had still stuck with him. 

“I just want a real connection with Nayuta-kun,” is what Ren had been thinking to himself the whole way home. By the time he had reached his room he had made up his mind to take responsibility and find out what to do all on his own. “If Nayuta-kun won’t tell me, i'll just figure it out myself!” He thought to himself.

After around thirty minutes of research Ren had seen enough. “T-they really use that part?” He asked himself whirling around to look down his back. He made a face of disgust and shook his head, but suddenly Nayutas words rang again in his head.

“Two people connecting…” He mumbled to himself once again. It seemed like a scary task, but if Nayuta really wanted this...then what else could he do. Ren continued to research what he needed to do with renewed vigor.

“I guess I need to wash myself before doing it, that makes sense,” he nodded to himself, “Apparently I also need, lube? I don't have any of that… but I guess I could order it online. Hmmm? There's also tools to help? I guess I could order one of those to practice too… I wonder how big Nayuta-kuns one is… i'm not sure which one would be closest…” He mumbled to himself as he continued researching. He ended up ordering various items that would hopefully help him make doing “it” easier. 

A few days later when the supplies he ordered finally arrived he rushed off to his bathroom with them in hand. 

“Well, I guess I should clean it first…” He mumbled and held up the douche he had ordered. It really seemed like such a strange thing to do, but the alternative of not doing it was too gross for Ren to even want to think about. “That feels so weird! Am I really going to be using this part for pleasure later?” Ren squeezed his eyes shut as he cleaned himself. 

He sighed with relief when he was finally done, glad it was over, but now came the really scary part. He picked up the lube and coated his fingers, he had read that he should do it one finger at a time and work his way up to more, so he started by coating just two. He decided to hop into the empty bathtub to avoid making a mess and bent over with his ass sticking up in the air and his clean hand helping him lean against the edge of the bathtub. He breathed a few slow breaths to calm himself, like the articles had informed him to do, before he slipped his finger in pass the ring of muscle.

“This hurts! This hurts! This hurts!” He screamed internally, biting down on his other hand resting on the edge of the bathtub to try and hold in his voice from grunting in pain, “There's no way this will ever feel good!” Despite thinking this to himself Ren continued moving his finger, remembering Nayutas words from before. “This sucks but if it's what Nayuta-kun really wants…” 

\----

Nayuta glanced to his phone for the thousandth time that practice session, still awaiting a text back. “What the hells wrong with him? He usually texts back immediately!” Nayuta silently worried to himself. Ever since their movie night a few days ago, Ren had become incredibly distant. He was ignoring Nayutas calls and texts and ran away everytime he caught a glimpse of him in person. Ren wasn’t even taking his daily visits to Submariner anymore, which is usually where Nayuta would find him when he wasn’t answering. Obviously something was wrong, and it was driving Nayuta crazy!

Kenta had quickly noticed how distracted the silver haired vocalist had seemed during the practice and called for a break. When he saw Nayuta dive for his phone as soon as the break was called, it confirmed his suspicions. 

“Nayuta, what's wrong? You’ve been incredibly distracted for this whole practice session, that isn't like you at all.” He pried with a worried look on his face. Nayuta frowned at his screen which still showed zero notifications. 

“Ren’s avoiding me.” He grumbled. Kenta quickly sat next to him and gave him an assuring smile.

“Tell me what happened.” He coaxed with another warm smile. Nayuta rolled his eyes but explained anyways.

“On our last movie night I asked him why he didn’t want to sleep with me. I think I made him feel pressured. Oh god I really shouldn't of said anything… it was all fine before this.” Nayutas head dropped into his hands. Kenta brought his hand to the boys back and started rubbing small circles into it. He looked up to the other band members and they quickly got the signal that it was time for them to leave. After the others had left Nayuta picked up where he left off and explained the whole story as Kenta nodded. When he finally finished he sunk even lower into his chair and groaned.

“Nayuta, I think it's perfectly understandable that you are worried about the lack of sex, it is an important part of a relationship. Ren just happens to be a little more innocent than most people so of course the way your relationship works won’t be as normal. I don't think he’s avoiding you because he felt pressured, i’m sure it was just cause he was embarrassed you brought up such a dirty topic in front of him.” He reassured. Nayuta looked back up with bright eyes.

“He’s just embarrassed?” Nayuta looked away, contemplating the thought, it did make sense... considering it was Ren after all. He gave a sigh of relief and lifted himself up. “Yeah that makes more sense actually.”

Kenta nodded and smiled, glad he had got through to Nayuta.

\---

Meanwhile, after days of work, Ren had finally managed to fit three of his fingers inside, and he was finally starting to lose the horrible feeling of having a foreign object in him. It was actually beginning to feel… kind of good. 

As he pumped his fingers into himself, drawing out a moan, his eyes fell on the dildo he had purchased and left on the side of the bathtub for later. “Maybe it was finally time to use that…” he thought to himself and he reached for it. He changed his position so he was lying on his back inside the tub, it was a little uncomfortable, but he could reach better this way. He tentatively brought the tip of the dildo to his hole and hesitated for a second. It might not have been that big, but it was still a scary jump from his fingers. He finally found the courage and slowly eased it in with a drawn out moan. 

“Is this how Nayuta-kuns will feel?” He thought to himself as he adjusted to the size. Finally when he was comfortable he gave it a few good pumps, and immediately decided this was better than his fingers. When he started imagining that Nayuta was the one fucking him instead of himself he suddenly felt his dick twitch. 

“Aaahn, N-nayuta-kuuun…” he moaned as he started moving faster. He reached for his dick with the other hand and started giving it sloppy pumps as he quickly neared his climax. “Nayuta...right there!” He screamed as he suddenly hit a good spot, “Keep doing it right there Nayuta!” His face was flushed an incredible shade of red, and his breath was hitched, but he couldn’t stop...it just felt too good! “N-Nayuta!” He screamed as white hot liquid squirted over his belly. He continued to piston the dildo inside of himself as he rode it out, until he ultimately collapse of exhaustion. He sat, face flushed and panting, his mouth salivating and his eyes watering, after what seemed like forever before he finally decided,

“That was the best thing I’ve ever felt!”

\---

Although Kenta had reassured him that Ren wasn’t avoiding him, Nayuta still couldn’t help himself from blowing up his phone with texts asking where he was or what he was doing.

“Damn Nanahoshi! Why do I have to care so much about him!” He complained to no one in particular. Suddenly his phone flashed and he dashed to pick it up. His face lit up when he realized it had been a text from ren, but he suddenly had a bad feeling remembering everything that had happened. 

“What if its a text saying he’s leaving me?” Nayuta thought to himself anxiously before quickly opening the message. His anxiety immediately left when he read the message that was written in Ren’s usual cutesy way of texting. 

“Nayuta-kun, are we doing movie night this week?” He text read, followed by a plethora of smile and love emojis. Nayuta quickly replied.

“Sure, why not.” dry as ever. Ren immediately replied with,

“Great!” followed by a few thumbs up and heart emojis. Nayuta could almost cry, he was so happy that Ren was finally back to normal after almost two week of being avoided. He was so caught up he left the practice session without notifying anyone else so he could rush home to clean. His house had become a mess after he had become depressed from Ren avoiding him, and trash and dirty clothes littered to whole house. It would probably take all day to clean it, but he definitely didn’t want Ren to see how much he had fallen apart in such a short time, especially when it seemed like Ren was doing fine the whole time.

Nayuta had just finished disposing of the last bag of trash when he heard the doorbell ring. He quickly ran to the door before composing himself and stealing his face in a frown. He opened the door to Rens usual bright smile.

“Oh, your here.” He grunted.

“Yep! I missed you so much, Nayuta-Kun!” Ren exclaimed making the other boy blush, “I was thinking about you the whole time we were apart.” He added with a coy smile. Nayuta’s blush was so red he had to turn around so Ren wouldn't see.

“He was thinking about me!” He internally cheered. 

“Nayuta-Kun, what should be watch tonight?” Ren questioned. 

“Whatever you want is fine.”

“But I want Nayuta-kun to pick tonight!” He answered with another cheerful smile. Nayuta could already feel his heartbeat quickening again and gave a curt nod before he could have the chance to blurt something weird to Ren. He quickly chose a random movie that had gotten pretty good ratings, he didn’t really care what it was he just wanted to sit down and cuddle with Ren again as quickly as possible.

As the movie started Nayuta pulled Ren to lay on his chest and Ren quickly obliged. Nayuta was finally at peace again and finally let out the breath he had been holding for almost two weeks now. That was until,

“Why does this movie have to start with a fucking sex scene!” Nayuta internally screamed. He quickly looked down at Ren to gauge his reaction but he seemed completely fine. “Am I the only one freaking out?” he thought to himself. 

“Hey, Nanahoshi.”

“Nayuta-Kun.”

They both started at the same time. 

“Ah Nayuta you go first.” Ren smiled reassuringly. Nayuta looked away for a second before continuing,

“About what I said before about sex-”

“Actually I’ve been thinking about that too!” He was suddenly cut off as Ren bounced up, now straddling his lap. Nayuta tried to pull himself up so he could be at eye level with his boyfriend but he was quickly pushed back down. 

“Eh… What are you doing!” Nayuta babbled as Ren started to slowly grind his ass into Nayutas cock through his pants. 

“Isn't it obvious? We’re going to have sex, Nayuta-kun.” He answered quickly before removing his shirt. Nayuta sat there frozen, except for his dick which had already hardened as soon as he heard what Ren was trying to do. Ren leaned forward to connect their lips but pulled back with a pout when Nayuta did not respond. 

“Nayuta-kun… please kiss me right now!” and with that Nayuta was suddenly snapped back to reality. 

“O-oh yeah!” Nayuta babbled trying to regain his composure.

One of his hands darted to Ren’s hip to try and increase the friction while the other rested on the back of Rens head, pulling his face back down to his own. Ren quickly opened his mouth allowing Nayuta to come in.

“Since when was Ren so experienced?” Nayuta wondered to himself. 

They continued grinding and kissing like this for a while until ren moaned… he fucking moaned! and it was music to nayutas ears. He kept moving in just the right ways and touching all the right places on Ren’s body, trying to keep him making that delicious sound. After sometime of doing this Ren finally pulled back and backed off of nayuta a bit, much to his disappointment, but before he knew what was happening Ren had hooked him fingers on the boys pants and pulled them down, finally freeing Nayutas strained cock. Nayuta let out a sharp exhale from the sudden coolness, but it didn’t last for long, as Ren quickly grabbed him, making Nayuta suddenly jerk upwards into his hand. Ren started removing his own pants and now he was completely naked on top of nayuta. He raised himself up so that tip of Nayutas cock was circling his hole and suddenly without warning he plunged down. Nayuta groaned as Ren completely bottomed out. 

“This is bigger than anything else I’ve used, so I need a second to adjust.” Ren exclaimed, panting. Nayuta nodded in understandment and dropped his hands to rens hips to circle his thumbs on the bone. Once Ren had adjusted he started moving again, lifting himself up. He raised himself up with a soft moan, and by the time Nayutas cock had almost slipped out, he plunged back down again, making nayuta jerk underneath him. After doing that a few times he finally found a steady rhythm, and soon Nayuta started moving against him as well. 

“Ahhn, Nayuta right there!” Ren moaned as Nayuta started hitting his good spot. “It’s so deep!” 

Nayuta continued thrusting against him until he felt Ren’s legs starting to give out. Without slipping out he picked Ren up and laid him on the couch on his back. Now Nayuta was above Ren and almost folding him in half with every unrelenting thrust. It was a much better angle for Nayuta. Ren screamed as Nayuta continued pistoning into him and finally he heard him say,

“Nayuta! I’m gonna cu- Aaaahnnn” semen spurted all the way up his chest due to his awkward position and Nayuta could now feel himself coming close as Ren’s walls tightened on him.

“Aaaghn Ren!” He gave one last moan before shooting inside of him. The two had completely collapsed and where a panting mess. After they had finally caught their breath Ren looked up at Nayuta with an excited smile.

“Nayuta-kun, lets do that again!”

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing smut... pretty much just a test but if this does well maybe ill write more lol


End file.
